Clock Tower
The Clock Tower is a large structure located at the Snow Forts which was built by Gary on February 23, 2007. It only tells Pacific Standard Time ("Penguin Standard Time"), which is the main time zone used in Club Penguin, to help penguins from varied time zones when holding Party's at their igloo or elsewhere. It also tells the day of the week. On the side of the Clock Tower, there is a target that will spin around when hit with a snowball, which hints that this is the power source for the clock's internal mechanism; however it was just an encouragement for penguins to take interest in the Clock Tower, as it can work properly without the frequent mechanism boost. Below the target is a secret coded message, which says "By G" (The "G" stands for Gary. Also known as Gary the Gadget Guy or Agent G.). A plaque was located nearby, and if you click on it, it would show an "engraved" message about its construction and release. It was removed after the renovation of the Snow Forts. Parties *During the 2007 April Fool's Day Party, There was no "Club Penguin Time Zone" *During the 2008 April Fool's Day Party, Monday was spelled backwards, saying Yadnom instead and the time was in handwriting. *During the 2008 St. Patrick's Day Party, the clock was green. *During the Medieval Party, the clock was wooden with 3 shields. *During the Adventure Party, the clock tower was covered in plants. *During the Island Adventure Party, the clock tower was wooden. *During the Holiday Party 2010, the clock's roof was a pinkish red with lights hanging from it, green tinsel circled the time and the feet were made of candy. *During the Halloween Party 2013, it was replaced with a coffin that displays the time, placed on top of a small building. Card-Jitsu card Description *Ready, set, throw snow! Find this snowball-powered clock in the Snow Forts. Throw snowballs at the target to help keep it powered. Just press T on your keyboard and click the red target! Trivia *On April 17, 2008, Herbert P. Bear stole its primary gear, as part of a secret mission, and the player had to make a temporary gear from ice by the time the primary gear was found. The gear was made by a Yellow Puffle. *In PSA Mission 8 (Mysterious Tremors), at the end of the mission, you give the Clock Tower gear to G, and you get back the "gear" you made in Mission 7. ]] *In Mission 9, after you have welded the Mine Cart, Rory says, "I haven't seen welding that good since Gary got bored and built the Clock Tower!" *If you look closely at the Clock Tower, you can see secret code writing at the bottom right that says, "By G". *In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force Rory has to spend a lot of time fixing the Clock Tower which causes the player to have to help him finish his other daily jobs. *In the Club Penguin Comics Book Vol.1 and Club Penguin Big Book of Activities, it is revealed that if the target is turned by flipper too much, the tower overloads and it makes a huge jack-in-the box shoot out of the top. *The Clock Target stamp is obtained by throwing 10 snowballs at the target. *A Card-Jitsu card with the clock tower on it is available in the Snow theme and is given in the Water Booster Deck. The time shown is 10:24. **When it is featured in books in real life the time displayed is always 10:24. This is a possible reference to Club Penguin's launch day, which is on October 24. *In a comic a Yellow penguin is seen trying to move the clock with his flipper but a giant Jack-In-The-Box pops out and scares him away. *Gary did not give this invention the suffix, "3000", but he always gives his successful inventions the suffix 3000. *Its blueprints appear at the back of the Sport Shop in secret missions. *All clocks in the island are linked to the Clock Tower. Gallery Clock Tower Midieval Party 2011.PNG|The Clock Tower as seen during the Medieval Party 2011. Cp256.png|The Clock Tower On Card-Jitsu Card. 528235 237798573012119 637254082 n.jpg|A concept of what the Clock Tower could've looked like. Clock Tower Blueprints.png|The blueprints of the tower. Clock Tower Halloween 2013.png|During Halloween Party 2013. 4D9F1F91-CC70-4762-8560-6BCD3AC6C5BB.PNG Clocktoweropeningcptimes.png|An article in The Penguin Times about the opening of the Clock Tower, including some early concepts of it. See also *Penguin Standard Time *List of Gary's Inventions SWF *Club Penguin Clock Tower Category:Machines Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:PSA Category:Miscellaneous Category:Gary's inventions Category:Snow Forts Category:2007 Category:Inventions